erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaerex San Qosh
Gaerex San Qosh is a Kauv’ok beast rider who currently leads Clan Revenant. He is one of the older warriors, well regarded for his fierce skills in battle and his experience in leading his fellow Kauv. Old Warrior Gaerex is older than most Kauv in the group, albeit not the oldest. He was born into the Qosh family, an old family line that has been rooted in the warrior caste for many generations. Growing up in a village near the center of Clan Shadow’s territory, he was brutally trained for combat at a young age, especially since he was the only child of his parents. Gaerex has lived through many long and devastating conflicts throughout his entire life. He was born just as the Koleerans made their first invasion upon Vordania, but one conflict he remembers much of as an adolescent Kauv’ok is the Great Krayloran Raid, only 20 years old. He recalls the Nova Collective only having mere security forces instead of an actual army, but they were still ruthless in the fight. He hid in the catacombs until they started flushing Kauv out with flamethrowers. He and his family fled to the mountains to regroup with other warriors as they lured the Kraylor into their traps. Although he was far from reaching maturity, Gaerex actually helped fight the enemy soldiers, killing a few of them on his own. Rising Warrior After the final defeat of the Nova Collective, Gaerex continued to train hard, as he would have to complete his trial in a few decades. However, because his parents were killed during the raid, he was placed in the care of the village’s greatest warrior, one always chosen to lead his fellow warriors into battle. Gaerex was trained even more brutally by him than with his father. As the warrior was a beast rider, he decided to mentor the child of Qosh into a beast rider like him. Some of this training would involve actual fighting, as the Kauv continued to suffer attacks from outsiders. Their first battle with the Draziri was one that Gaerex enjoyed growing up. It was an honorable war, one where both sides respected each other as formidable opponents. He greatly admired the warrior spirit of the Draziri. During the Koleeran Crusade, Gaerex fought much more, as he was close to maturity. Even though he was still young, the older warriors allowed him to fight with them because of his family’s status and his impressive skill in combat. It was this conflict that truly cemented his reputation as a feared warrior. By now, Gaerex would have had a lot of training riding sand demons, riding alongside his mentor into battle. He alone slaughtered at least several hundred Koleeran soldiers in several battles, some being trampled and torn apart by his war mount, others dying by his swords. Demon v. Dragon In the period after the Crusade, Gaerex, age 55, was sent away from his clan’s army to complete the trial. Although it was usually custom for a Kauv’ok to go alone on foot, Gaerex was allowed to take his sand demon with him, as a beast rider who had to learn to be in tune with his beast. Instead of taking close to a month of traveling, he made it to the mountains in a week, although he stopped several times to look for rest and food. When he finally found a Gozima dragon, he began to fight it for a whole day. At one point he was nearly killed, until his sand demon intervened and began to harass the dragon, hopping on its back and tearing through its armored hide. Unfortunately, the sand demon was injured by the dragon’s spiked tail, but it gave Gaerex the opportunity to fire a few baxinium rounds into its brain. He spent some time in the cave as he attempted to heal his sand demon as best as he could, then went to claim his trophy. It took a while for him to rip out the dragon’s horn and craft it into his own sword. Upon his return, Gaerex was recognized as a true Kauv with an unquestionable warrior spirit. Daemon Bane Before long, Gaerex became the second-in-command of his mentor in his village’s army. When the Battle of Vordania began, he fought proudly by his mentor’s side, defending his village against the Void Ecumene and luring them into mountain ambushes. It was an long and intense battle that nearly killed Gaerex multiple times, but every time he fell down, he somehow managed to come back and fight even harder than the last time. He was regarded to have slayed over a thousand enemies by the end of the long war, leading to the title “Daemon Bane”. Raid and Capture During the Jern raid on Vordania, Gaerex’s village was one of the several dozen that are attacked. His mentor quickly rallied all the warriors of the village to go out and meet the barbarians in battle. Gaerex was among the first wave of beast riders to charge the enemy, only to be thrown off his sand demon and captured with many others. His mentor desperately tried to free him, only to be frozen and killed by an ice dragon. His death struck Gaerex at his core, as his mentor was like a second father to him for much of his life. New Purpose Gaerex was rounded up with a group of twenty Kauv, most of them warriors from his clan. As was custom with the Kauv, death was far more preferable to a life in slavery, so a Kauv’ok would commit suicide, killing their captors too if possible. Gaerex never had the chance to do so, as he and his group were watched closely by the Jerns who wanted at least a few Kauv slaves alive, since most of the other hundreds of slaves have either killed themselves, killed their captors, or done both. After several weeks in captivity, Gaerex lost all hope in trying to escape slavery through death and forgot about his service to the Kauv gods, as it didn’t matter anymore. However, things changed when his group was handed over to the Spookalotians and placed into an arena. They were told to slay a beast if they wished to be freed. When the beast was released upon them, a hunter was the first to rally the group to fight it. Gaerex recognized that hunter: Akron Jal Kuath, a hunter who lived in an outskirts village within Clan Shadow; a descendant of the Kauv’ok who created the Gozima javelin; the famous “King-Slayer”, one of the few in Clan Shadow to have killed a King Gozima dragon. His reputation and experience in hunting beasts exceeded him, so Gaerex went along with his strategies, as did the other warriors, eventually leading to their victory over the Spookalotian beast. Several months later, they fought once more in the arena to earn enough money for transport back home. The group of twenty was cut down to seven by the fearsome beasts, but they still won in the end, now able of returning home. Unfortunately, the rest of the Kauv have wiped themselves out through infighting, save for one hundred survivors from the Armada. Gaerex was forced to take the responsibility of leading the new clan after the death of Vaakos and the disappearance of Akron. Leading Clan Revenant After burying Vaakos outside his old village, Gaerex took lead of the rest o the clan, and after they scavenged what supplies they could find, the clan left Vordania in search of a new world to settle. Gaerex had no plans on where to go specifically, because he was largely unaware of the greater galaxy like any Kauv. He decided to go to the abandoned Republic moon base that was set up a long time ago, hoping to find more supplies for their indefinite journey. However, what they found was a Republic fleet that had come for maintenance of the base. After Gaerex identified his clan as the last surviving Kauv, he came aboard the flagship and spoke with the admiral. After telling him about what they have gone through and what they intend to do now, he offered them the chance of living within the United Republic. Gaerex went to gather his champions and representatives to discuss this. Upon a consensus to this offer, they went to the city world of Mim, where the Senate would have to vote in this matter, whether or not to grant the Kauv clan asylum within their nation. However, when he entered the chambers, he was also forced to defend his culture, as the senators were also split on whether they should uphold their own way of justice by condemning and arresting the Kauv for their genocidal and bloodthirsty actions in the past. Fortunately for the Kauv, they were granted asylum by one vote, and thus were allowed to settle on a quiet world in the Outer Rim. After the collapse of the Republic, Gaerex decided it was best to settle in a more stable region of the galaxy, more specifically, the realm of the Kal’lu’umil. It was a long process, but Gaerex was able to get his Kauv clan accepted into the nation’s resettlement program as colonists. They were given an uninhabited planet to colonize, which was called “New Vordania.” Gaerex now oversees the rebuilding of Kauv society as he takes on the heavy burden of being both the leader of the clan and the representative of his species to the nation they are now a part of. Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Non-Human